


Beast of Leicester

by DoctorAmos (MxMearcstapa)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beast of Leicester, Gen, Golden Deer Route, Ingrid POV, Ingrid joins the Golden Deer, Ingrid/Raphael C, Pegasus Knight Byleth, Raph is the goodest boi tho, Raphael is a beast tho, Time for Seconds, the duality of man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMearcstapa/pseuds/DoctorAmos
Summary: Ingrid was excited to join the Golden Deer until she realized what her new classmates were capable of...
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Raphael Kirsten
Kudos: 18





	Beast of Leicester

_Crunch_

Ingrid has seen battle before, of course. She had been trained as a soldier since she was old enough to hold a weapon. On a horse with a lance, though, everyone looked like training dummies. Find the heart, pierce the defenses, and you would be canto-ing away before you could see them fall. That was nobility. That was what it meant to be a kni—

_Snap_

The professor had seemed so elegant. A mercenary who flew gracefully across the battlefield on a white pegasus. A relic sword in one hand, a lance upon the other, her Crest burning the sky. So much better than her old professor. The man had droned endlessly on about Crests, and she had had enough lectures from her fath—

_Riiiiip_

“The Beast of Leicester.” That is what some of the other students had called him. He was large, of course, but hardly beastly. He wanted to be a knight, although he seemed to have little concept of what that entailed. He had no dignity, no respect for his position. She had just scolded him for eating meat with his bare hands. Face covered in gravy. Ripping the meat from the bone with his bare fingers—

_“Time for seconds!”_

He was smiling as he worked. She knew that the Alliance used brawlers, soldiers who could fight without a weapon. She knew that he must have had a recommendation from Alliance nobility to be allowed into the Academy. But, so must have Ignatz, the painter, who had some accuracy with with a bow but little else. She had not imagined that someone without a Crest could…do such things. With their bare hands, no l—

_“Oh, hey Ingrid!”_

He grinned at her. A big, dumb grin. That same, warm, honest, _kind_ grin he had grinned at her a dozen times before.

_“Come to help out? I think these guys are done here—”_

They were.

_“—but the professor said there are more bandits behind those trees. C’mon!”_


End file.
